


Christmas In Love

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Propsosing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, ShadowAdvent 2018, Slow Dancing, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, malec Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: Christmas is one of Alec’s favorite holidays. And Magnus’. Alec especially wants to make it special, now more than ever, since Magnus lost his magic. Sometimes you don’t need to be a warlock to have a magical time with the one you love.





	Christmas In Love

As Alec was making his way back to the loft with all the ingredients to make pumpkin and pecan pies, along with a fresh bottle of eggnog, his head drifted off to thoughts of Magnus, as it always seemed to. He walked through the softly falling snow of Brooklyn, the past few weeks flashing before his eyes. When Magnus lost his magic, it took a lot out of him and Alec. For the first few days after, Alec did what he thought Magnus needed. But he realized quickly that what Magnus needed more than anything, was to know that Alec wasn’t going anywhere.

Yes, Magnus was a warlock through and through. But, that wasn’t all he was. He was so much more than that. Alec could see that from the first day they met. But it was something that Magnus had forgotten, and Alec had to keep reminding him of.

Magnus had special magic inside of him. This wasn’t just the ability to mix potions and form portals and summon demons. That part was easy. No, this was something else. Something that lived inside of him, right down to his soul. Pure undeniable love and compassion for everyone. It was something that he held onto on his darkest days. That, and the love Alexander Lightwood had for him.

This was their first Christmas together and Alec wanted to make it special—one that Magnus would never forget. As Alec opened the front door, he immediately felt like there was a change, a slight shift in the atmosphere. Alec went to bed alone the night before, trying his best to convince his boyfriend that they would make it through this obstacle, but Magnus was having a harder time than Alexander realized. He had never gone to bed alone before, at least not when he stayed at Magnus’. They always talked it through. But this was big. This was Magnus’ magic after all. When he woke up the next morning, with the bed still empty, he found a note on Magnus’ side.

Dear Alexander,  
I’m so sorry about last night and how I reacted. I’ve had my magic for so long and now it’s gone, and I don’t know what to do anymore. I know you’re just trying to help. I love you. I’ll be back soon.  
-Magnus  
P.S. There’s hot coffee in the kitchen for you.

The change Alec sensed when he opened the door was a good thing. He heard Christmas music playing on the stereo softly. He saw lights decorated on the balcony outside. The loft had been transformed into a winter wonderland, so to speak. The smell of gingerbread wafted through the air as Alec made his way inside.

“Magnus?” Alec called out. A slight tone of confusion dominated his voice.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus walked into the living room with a flour-decorated apron covering his usual elegant attire. Magnus softly kissed Alec.

“Magnus, this is…amazing. You did all this?” Alec asked as they broke away.

Magnus nodded. “Alexander, I’m sorry about last night. This has been harder than I realized, and I know you’re always by my side to help and I didn’t mean—”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’ve been a warlock for what…eight hundred years? And it was taken away from you so suddenly. By your choice, nonetheless. Magnus, you gave up your magic to save Jace and that is…I fall more in love with you every day, with or without your magic.”

Magnus smiled, and they leaned into each other, foreheads touching.

“On another note, you did all this? Without magic?” Alec asked again.

“It took me all day which is something I’m certainly not used to, but yes. I love this time of year and I wanted to surprise you, darling. Is it too much?”

“Magnus, don’t you remember? ‘Too much’ is your middle name.” Alec and Magnus simultaneously chuckled. “No, not at all. It’s perfect.”

Alec spent the rest of the evening helping Magnus with the final touches. He felt warm and complete to spend time with Magnus this way. To do something so mundane, so simple, it was all Alexander ever wanted.

The next morning, Alec opened his eyes to a sudden brightness. Snow was falling vigorously outside, and it casted a bright glow of sunlight into their bedroom. He laid there, content and happy and in love. In love at Christmas. Something he never thought would happen. He was suddenly aware of Magnus’ head laying on his chest, with Alec’s arms tightly around him, holding him close. Close to his heart.

And suddenly their whole relationship flashed before his eyes. From their first meeting, to Alec stepping down from the altar and kissing Magnus in front of his friends and family. Their first date to their first time to their first “I love you” ‘s. Even their break, and then getting back together. All of it. He decided right then and there that he didn’t want to waste any more time. He was sure of one thing and one thing only. Magnus Bane was his forever, and, in that moment, he knew what he needed to do.

Alec slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Magnus up. As he got dressed, Magnus rolled over in bed and continued sleeping peacefully. Alec left him a note telling him he would be back in a few hours, that he had some last-minute errands to run for their dinner tonight.

As he walked to a store that he had passed a million times on the way to the Institute, he couldn’t bring himself to think of one reason why he shouldn’t ask Magnus to marry him; to be his husband.  
From the first moment they met, Magnus stirred something in Alexander that had been missing for a long time. Perhaps forever. That heartbreaking longing to see someone, the hope that you get wanting to be noticed. Alec felt invisible for years, dreaming of a life, of a future, and now he had that with Magnus.

As he walked into the jewelry store, and around the multiple cases, he wanted his final selection to be perfect. Something elegant and timeless, just like Magnus. He settled on a rose gold band. Something he felt suited Magnus perfectly. He decided to make one more stop before going back home. A few hours later, Magnus got a call from Alec.

“Hello darling,” Magnus answered.

“Could you…meet me outside? I have a surprise for you,” Alexander told him.

“A surprise?” Magnus seemed suspicious.

“Yes. I think you’ll love it.” Alec could practically hear the smile forming on Magnus’ lips.

“On my way,” Magnus said.

As Magnus opened the front door leading to the steps outside, he saw Alec. Tall, dark and handsome as he was, standing there on the sidewalk, holding a live, fresh Christmas tree.

“Darling…” Magnus was speechless.

“Is this one okay?” Alec asked.

“Is it okay? Of course, it is. It’s more than okay. It’s wonderful. I… Thank you, Alexander. I love it,” Magnus said.

“Let’s get it inside, then.” Magnus walked down the steps and kissed his boyfriend. As they got it inside and set it up in the tree stand, the timer for the oven went off.

“Dinner’s ready, darling. Let’s eat.” Magnus was absolutely beaming with love and happiness.

As they finished eating, Magnus caught Alec staring at him.

“Alexander, what is it?” Magnus asked.

“It’s nothing, sorry,” Alexander answered back. He could feel how nervous he was. He felt how clammy his palms were, his heart was beating vigorously. He had butterflies in his stomach.

“No need for apologies, darling.” After a few seconds, Magnus said,” Alexander, you okay? You’re shaking.” Magnus motioned to Alexander’s hands.

It was now or never, Alec thought to himself. This was it.

“Yes, I’m okay. I’m more than okay. I’ve never been happier. Magnus, the moment you came into my life, you made it better. You made me feel like I belonged. For years I felt stuck. I felt like I was trapped, and no one could get me out. And then we met and suddenly you were all I could think about. I wanted to be close to you, always. And every moment with you since has been absolutely and truly amazing. I fell in love with you, not for your magic. Not the extravagant, elegant part of you, but I fell in love with YOU.”

Tears forming in his eyes, Magnus took Alec’s hands.

“If there’s one thing in this world that I know, that I’m absolutely and unconditionally sure of, it’s that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Magnus Bane. However long that is. I want every night with you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I love you. And…”

Alexander was breathless. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He felt as though the world had suddenly come to an abrupt stop.

“Alexander…” Magnus was breathless, too.

“Shh. Let me finish,” Alexander replied flirtatiously. “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

“Are you kidding me? Alexander, how could I ever say no? Of course, I’ll marry you. You are the love of my life.”

Tears were now forming in Alec’s eyes as well and he slid the ring on Magnus’s finger and they both stood up, holding on to each other. Each pivotal moment in their relationship can be defined by a kiss that followed. When Alec came out to his family and friends, the kiss was full of longing. It was years and years of keeping his feelings locked in, and finally having someone to share it with. The kiss showed how passionate Alec was. And when it broke, he went back in for more.

On their first date, Magnus and Alec were very different. But Alec didn’t care. He wasn’t going to shut off the feelings that were screaming at him, keeping him up at night. Distracting him. That kiss was gentle, but again, passionate in it’s own way. Sensual.

During their first, “I love you”, Alexander had been absolutely terrified that Magnus had died like everyone else in the Institute. Searching for what seemed like hours, he finally was reunited with him. And he never wanted to be that scared again without telling him how he felt. That kiss was not wanting to let go of the person he loved. Comforting and loving. Just like Magnus.

Walking into the alley after the defeat of Valentine, there was a definite rift in their relationship at that time. A time Alexander hated thinking about. When Magnus heard him say, “I don’t think I can live without you”, he realized in that moment that he couldn’t either. And that kiss was forgiveness. It was I miss you. And it was coming home.

This moment in time was another pivotal moment. And this kiss was just as important as all the others. Alec, holding Magnus’ hands, feeling the ring on his finger, leaned into Magnus slowly, finding his lips along the way. Just as Magnus had found him. The kiss was slow and pure and again, sensual. Magnus found himself disappearing. The world was spinning around him. They both opened their eyes and smiled. They held onto each other, watching the snowfall outside and looking around at their home that they made with each other. Christmas was in a few days, snow was falling, music was distantly playing, and they both had the love of their life by one’s side.

“Dance with me, darling,” Magnus said.

“You know I’m a terrible dancer, but for you I’d do anything,” Alec told Magnus.

Alec walked to the living room and extended his hand. Magnus gladly took it and they slow danced the night away. Talking. Laughing. Smiling. Kissing.

Alec felt the love he had for this man. Sometimes he felt like he could drown in it. Luckily, Magnus would always be there to save him. Just as Alexander would always save Magnus.


End file.
